


OC Trope Challenge 2021

by them_bonez



Series: Blood of the Sith [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Birds of a Feather, Darth Maul Needs a Hug, Doppelganger, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Gen, OC appreciation, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outlaw Couple, Sith Master & Apprentice Relationship(s), The Big Damn Kiss, Trope Challenge, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, childhood friend romance, don't wanna ruin friendship, everyone can see it, love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: The amazing OCfairygodmother over on Tumblr made a 2021 OC Trope Challenge for the month of February. Well, I am going to try and do as many as possible and will be posting them here. Each chapter is a different prompt.Most of the pairings are Kudra x Maul. But there are some friend ones between my 2 OC's, a few college AU drabbles, Zaffi (nightsister OC) x Hardcase, Kudra & Ventress.There are some drabbles, some gifs, some ART (ahhhhh), and some longer stories as well. I'm not sure how to post the not written stuff on here, so no promises. You can always find me on Tumblr as zabrak-show
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/original female character, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, hardcase/original female character
Series: Blood of the Sith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022332
Kudos: 3





	1. Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda starting out a bit...out there. This is my OC Kudra and Ventress. I don't think it really even qualifies as opposites attract and is more so just Ventress being a bitch and my OC being like damn she's hot. HAA

The beachside city was illuminated by street lights and string lights aplenty. The twin moons hung in the sky like silvery paper cutouts on a midnight blue velvet tapestry. The air was cool enough for Kudra to secure her jacket back on, but not so cold it was uncomfortable. Lilith, the purple astromech droid followed Kudra close on her heels, clattering softly across the uneven pavement. Ventress walked tall and confident through the dark alley streets ahead of them.

“I thought you already had what you needed.” Kudra hissed out in a loud whisper. Ventress whipped back to get into Kudra’s face.

“I told you to stay quiet and stay out of the way or go back to the ship.”

“Ok, ok” Kudra pinched two fingers together and moved them across her lips like she was zipping them closed.

They lurked on into the night until Ventress found the place she was looking for. She placed a long pale forefinger to her red lips to signal to be quiet and then motioned for them to stay put. Kudra put her hand up and opened her mouth to protest, but shut it soundlessly remembering who she was dealing with. Fine, she’d stay here silent. This didn’t at all make her feel like a child who didn’t know how to defend herself, but ok.

Ventress slipped in through the narrow opening of the door. Kudra looked down at Lilith and sighed.

It felt like five minutes or less before Ventress was out the door she came in and running down the alley motioning for Kudra and Lilith to follow. Kudra didn’t hesitate to keep up. Whatever Ventress was running from, didn’t seem like a fun time.

They made it back to the ship breathless and sweating even in the cool night air.

“So..”Kudra gasped for air, “So now, can you tell me what that was about?”

“I was just messing with you. I wanted to see if you’d follow me and you did.” Ventress was doubled over in laughter.

 _What a bitch_. Kudra fumed inside her mind and glared at her.

_I hate that she’s hot._


	2. Cannot Spit it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Kudra. This takes place on Mustafar, sometime during the Blood of the Sith Storry.

A yawn escaped Kudra’s mouth contorting her face into monster-like features. Maul glanced up from his book and chuckled at his apprentice’s discomposure. Kudra caught him laughing and chucked her book at him from across the small room. He caught it with the Force before it even came close to hitting him and drew it into his open palm.

“What are you reading anyway?” He looked down at the book, well worn and faded.

“It’s like a comedy, romance, and fantasy novel. My absolute favorite of all time.”

“You’ve read it already?”

“Oh yes, many times.”

“Why do you keep reading it?”

“I...well it makes me happy. I dunno, sometimes people reread books they enjoy, Maul. Not everything is about studying and training.”

“To me it is.”

Kudra rolled her eyes and rose from the plush green chair she was wrapped up in.

“It’s late, Maul. I’m going to bed.” She stretched her arms up as she spoke dropping the blanket wrapped around her to the floor in soft cascading waves around her body.

“Well, then I will come to bed too.” He shut his book and followed Kudra to the bedroom.

Maul undressed with a careful slowness as he set his tunic and robe aside in a neat pile. It didn’t matter how many times Kudra would see him do this she never could tear her eyes away from his monumental figure. He smirked when he caught her eyeing him. She turned away to blush.

He climbed into bed next to her and turned her face towards him with a soft pull of his hand. 

“Don’t turn away from me. Don’t ever turn away from me. I always want to look at your beautiful face.”

“Sorry. I got embarrassed. You are just so … breathtaking to look at.” She reached a hand up to hold his face. He trailed his thumb down to her lips to part them as he stared into her eyes. In perfect sync, they leaned into each other for a delicate kiss. Maul leaned back from the kiss after a moment, leaving Kudra breathless and wanting more.

“Am I like your book then?” 

“Wha…?”

“The way you look at me every day. Several times a day. It never seems to get old to you.”

“Oh,” she smiled now understanding the comparison, “yes exactly like my book. You make me happy. It brings me joy to see you even if I’ve spent the whole day with you I get excited to see you again.”

He tilted her chin up for a kiss again as they lay intertwined together on the soft bed.

“I do enjoy our time together as well. You… hmm.”

“I what?”

Maul grunted in response and covered her body with his own. He consumed her in messy sweet kisses. Kudra’s mind swirled with what he couldn’t say but wanted to. She wanted to press him, force it out of him. But she knew better than that and smiled in her mind’s eye knowing that she caused the powerful Sith Lord to become tongue-tied.


	3. I Don't Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Maul x Kudra, they just boned for the first time and Kudra is feeling embarrassed. So instead of friendship it's more like, the master/apprentice relationship she is worried about ruining.

Kudra woke in her small bed sweating profusely. She pushed the covers off and felt a soreness she hadn’t felt in quite some time. Oh no. The memory flooded back to her, of making love to the Sith Lord on the temple floor last night. 

Her eyes filled up with tears at how she had ruined the dynamic between them. What was she even thinking? She NEVER slept with people she worked with or for. Albeit, this was a different working relationship than she was used to, but it still felt like it was better left professional.

He was different though, she had to admit. Not only physically, I mean give me a break he’s the hottest person she’d ever seen in her life, but just everything about him mesmerized her. His smell, the sound of his voice, his mysteriousness, the crinkle of his nose, his fiery passion. Well, this wasn’t helping she realized. She shook her head in an attempt to break away from the lustful thoughts.

She shot out of bed and stripped down to take a shower. The water was hot, almost scalding, the way she liked it. It left her skin dry and itchy if she stood in there for too long, but at the moment it was bliss.

A knock at the door.

“Just a minute,” she yelled while jumping out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and rushed towards the door. No use in letting the Sith Lord wait. She wrapped the towel around herself and answered the door.

Maul was at the other end, of course, who else would it be on this deserted mine shaft. His eyes grew big as he stared down at her still dripping wet figure covered by the small white towel.

Her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about how to fix what happened last night. Somehow her being almost nude didn’t quite cross her mind as being unprofessional. She was so worried about making him wait, she didn’t even think about what she wasn’t wearing and that water was dripping off her.

“Yes, master?”

“I…” His eyes looked past her, not wanting to look anywhere inappropriate. She looked behind her to see what he was looking at and then looked down at herself, covered in a tiny sopping wet towel only.

“Oh my. KRIFF! I’m sorry. I’m… I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t want to make you wait.” She scrambled to find her robes to cover herself up and in the process revealing even more skin as she fumbled around.

The Dark Lord of the Sith looked around the room as she revealed nearly all of herself to him in an attempt to look, but not look. It wasn’t working. For either of them.

Kudra eventually found her robes to wrap fully around her body. The damage had been done and both of them were quite embarrassed even if some may not like to admit it more than others.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, after last night…” Maul trailed off uncharacteristically. 

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that too.” Kudra looked down, too ashamed to look into his glowing amber eyes. “I should not have done that. I-I- I’m sorry.” She gulped down a mere fraction of her shame.

“Oh.” He reached out to her with a gloved hand, holding her at the waist. “And why shouldn’t you have?”

“You’re...you know… my Sith Master. We should keep things professional. We have to work together and it’s ...I complicated things by doing that. And yes I realize you could have turned me down if it really bothered you, but I ... I shouldn’t have even put us in that-”

The hand not holding her waist reached up to place a gloved finger at her lips to shush her.

“You know so little of the ways of the Sith.”


	4. Everyone Can See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the College AU, where everyone is human (and in college)  
> My OC Kudra is now Kendra.  
> Maul = Matt  
> Ahsoka = Ashley

Kendra was sprawled out in the small living room space she shared with Ashley studying for her next calculus exam. Ashley walked in and stepped over Kendra and her papers.

“Hey, girl. The Opress brothers are having a shindig at their house tonight. Matt asked me to invite you.”

“Oh, Ash, I have this calc exam tomorrow I can’t.” Kendra stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. “I always miss all the cool parties.”

“I’m sure there will be more. Those boys love to party.”

Kendra hummed in agreement and looked back down at her textbook.

“So, when are you going to ask Matt out?”

Kendra dropped her pencil. 

“Eh..Excuse me?”

“I mean it’s obvious you both have the hots for each other but are too shy to ever do anything about it. So I’m telling you to just ask him out.”

“ummm no way, haha, what even?” Kendra nervously laughed and shook her head. She felt her face grow hot and her voice cracked. “Matt is, no. He’s a friend that’s all. Besides I’m pretty sure he is trying to date someone else from one of my engineering classes.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He’s always asking me all these questions about my classes like who else takes them, and what times of the day we meet, so yeah, pretty obvious.”

“KENDRA!”

“What?!”

“He’s asking you about YOUR classes because he wants to get to know YOU. He LIKES YOU DUMMY!”


	5. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arranged marriage AU with Maul and Kudra. Beware, questionable crayon art below!

This is... ugh.. i wish so much better lol but ya know I'm just starting to get back into art after taking quite a few years off from it. So here we are. Enjoy and don't be a dick!


	6. Outlaw Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson Dawn era Maul and Kudra. Tiny blurb for this prompt.

> “Dyrden’s dead.”
> 
> Kudra’s eyes narrowed as she studied Maul sensing his feelings in the Force. Anger. Disappointment. A sense of triumph? Kudra cocked an eyebrow up at him.
> 
> “It was to be expected. Qi’ra will be here shortly to take over his position.”
> 
> Kudra swallowed thick and nodded her head towards Maul. He wrapped an arm around her and walked with her down the palace corridor. The machinations of his legs made soft whirring noises and the metal clacked against the stone floors.
> 
> “We need someone who isn’t us as the face of Crimson Dawn. You know as well as I do how important our secrecy is.”
> 
> “We survive in the shadows. Is Qi’ra ready?”
> 
> “You tell me. You’ve trained her. Taught her everything I taught you.”
> 
> Kudra wrapped her arm around Maul’s waist and squeezed.
> 
> “She is ready.”


	7. Childhood Friend Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my AU where the Sith are more like a rival school to Jedi. There is no rule of 2, and the Sith have their own academy, where my OC Kudra and Maul attend and are besties. More questionable art below!! This time with colored pencil!


	8. Friendly Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudra and Maul agree to a little competition to see who will get hit on first on a night out on the town. A bit of a longer one this time 1.8k words.

Kudra peeked into the kitchen to watch Maul looming over his automatic caf maker. He tapped his foot in a light rhythm while he waited for it to fill his giant mug. She tiptoed her way towards him from behind. There was no sneaking up on Maul, but it was still fun to play. She wrapped her arms around his waist, just above his thick leather belt, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“How come you never take me out?” She breathed the words into the thick fabric of his tunic, letting her face rest on it’s coarse texture.

“Take you out? Out where?” He turned his face halfway towards her now.

“Like a night on the town? You know out drinking and dancing.”

“Drinking and dancing? For what reason?”

“To have fun, let loose, and forget about life’s stresses.”

“Are you stressed about something?”

“No, I mean, it’d be nice to go out is all. Nevermind, you’re busy.”

She started to walk away and Maul grabbed her arm with a light pull.

“Wait.”

She stopped but didn’t turn towards him at first. After a pregnant pause, she turned to face him. She had put on makeup, did her hair, and was wearing a new dress. It was a dream on her to the Sith’s eyes–red, silky, and form-fitting. Hugging her curves in all the right ways with a plunging neckline. The dress was floor length with a slit clean up to her hip. Her hair was curled and pinned in place. The side of her head freshly shaved and her makeup made her green eyes and soft skin even more tantalizing.

“You look breathtaking, darling. I see you already had planned on going out. Take Zaffi. I don’t believe I would be much fun out there.”

“Maul,” she paused looking at him with pleading eyes, “I wanted you to come with me. Zaffi is out on a date tonight.”

She stuck her bottom lip out as an extra pleading factor. Her big green eyes narrowing in on him.

Maul took a drink of his caf and sighed.

“Don’t make me beg, Maul”

This made him smile in a small mischievous way. He closed in on her, the already small space between them, now gone.

“I like when you beg.”

Kudra laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

“You know you can’t say no to me, love.”

A low growl erupted from deep with him as he held her in his warm embrace.

“Yes, I shall go ‘dancing’ with you, but I won’t enjoy it. I get cross when others hit on you in front of me.”

“Cross… is a light way of putting it. I’m surprised that Rodian still has all his limbs-”

Maul cut her off as he put her at arm’s length.

“Yes, precisely. I am no fun at these things. I don’t care to be around so many people. I like being alone. Or alone with you.”

Kudra thought it over for a moment. It had been weeks since they had done something fun together out in the city. Typically Zaffi was with them as well, which more often than not added to Maul’s stress levels.

“What if we made it a contest?”

“A contest for what? Who can drink the most spotchka? I can’t keep up with you, darling, you know that.”

“No, something else….” She pondered for a moment. She had him just where she needed him, playing into his competitive spirit.

“Let’s see who gets hit on first.”

“A contest you already know you’ll win. No thanks.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure Maul. You do know, you’re handsome right? Like it’s not only me who sees that?”

A hrmph noise escaped the Sith Lord’s lips.

“You … don’t need to snarl at everyone who approaches you. It scares people away.”

“Yes, that is its intended purpose, my sweet. I do not like people.”

“Well, we’re playing a game. And the game is to get people to like you. You don’t have to like them back.”

“Is this kind of behavior normal in your culture?”

Kudra laughed and Maul looked from above his mug as he gulped down the rest of the hot beverage. Kudra looked on in silent horror, wondering how anyone could drink a scalding beverage so fast.

She grabbed his arm as he set the mug down with a light clatter and dragged him to the bedroom.

“I already picked out your outfit. Come let me help you get dressed.”

“My out–” Her strong pull of his arm cut him off. He was stronger than her by far, but she surprised him every so often with how strong she could be when she wanted.

She got him into the bedroom and helped him undress, running her hands over his smooth tough skin. Stars, it was all she could do to contain herself, but she had to get out of the house. The cabin fever was more than she could stand anymore.

The clothes she bought him were all black and skin tight. A deep V neck in the tunic showed off his solid muscle chest and tattoos. She helped him put everything on with a tender approach. He wanted to resist, he didn’t need help to get dressed. But it wasn’t about her helping him dress, it was something else. He could sense her emotions, bonding, and devotion. It wasn’t quite like anything he’d felt before, or, not for a very long time anyway.

So he let her dress him, against his usual begrudging. The smile on her face made it all worth it. She was always beautiful to him, but when she smiled it felt like he’d unlocked a special secret code reserved only for him. Of course, she smiled for others, but the smile she held for him was different, unique. A secret promise between them that could never break.

She clasped a necklace at the back of his neck. An effervescent thin chain with a jewel on the bottom. At last, she stepped back to appreciate her handiwork.

“You look so handsome like this. Please let me dress you more often.”

“Hmm, we’ll see. Are we ready to go now?”

——

The club was busy, but not packed. It was manageable even for someone as intolerant as Maul. The lighting had a soft blue hue and the air smelled fresh like spring water. A surprise to be sure, given the nature of the establishment and amount of beings inside. The atmosphere was pleasant and welcoming.

There were three bartenders making their way around the oval-shaped bar. Off to the left was a lounge area with big sofas and low tables. A type of water art decoration hung on all the walls. They bubbled and changed colors with glowing lights bobbing around in them.

They walked in arm in arm but found their way at opposite sides of the bar. This was the game after all. See who could get hit on first.

Maul found himself hoping she’d get hit on soon. Then the game would be over and they could go back to resume their normal activities. Kudra sensed his unease in the Force and pushed out feelings of confidence and sexiness to him. He let it wash over him, hoping it could help.

Kudra eyed him across the bar for a time, sipping her drink. Her handsome Sith Lord Master. He was a sight to behold and she couldn’t wait to watch someone hit on him, as strange as that may be.

“Is anyone sitting here?” A deep voice in basic said behind her, breathing hot unwelcome breath onto her bare shoulder.

“Yes, go away.” she shooed the stranger away. No one was going to ruin this moment.

From the lounge area, a group of four Pantorans giggled and whispered as they looked in Maul’s direction. The group started to nudge one of them out of the sofa. Kudra couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the vibe was of teasing encouragement. Finally, the young Pantoran man stood outside of his booth. He adjusted his grey and white tunic and ran a hand through his periwinkle hair.

Maul took a drink of his martini. It was strong and bitter with a touch of citrus undertone. A young Pantoran man approached him from the left. He started to scrunch his face up in a scowl, but the look from Kudra across the bar reminded him otherwise.

_stop. let this play out. be nice._

He pushed aside his negative feelings and heeded Kudra’s advice.

“Mind if I sit here,” the Pantoran man asked.

“Go ahead.”

He took a seat and called the bartender over to him to order a drink. Maul looked down at his own drink and swirled it around in the conical glass. The Pantoran leaned into him, his soft yellow eyes locking in with Maul’s fierce amber eyes. Maul studied his light yellow facial markings and wondered if they were tattoos or cosmetics.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you drinking? I’m new around here and don’t know what’s good.”

“I am not the best to ask about drinks, I drink whatever my…friend suggests. This is some sort of martini.”

“It looks fancy! Bartender, I’ll have one of those, please,” he instructed the Nautolan bartender.

“So, my name is Nolda, who are you?”

“Maul.” He looked back down at his drink, wishing he could hide behind his cowl. There was no cowl to hide behind in the skin-tight tunic Kudra had festooned upon him, though. Small talk was not something he enjoyed nor understood. He could feel Kudra’s Force presence again and remembered the contest.

The sooner I get this over with, the sooner we can leave.

“What brings you to Coruscant?” he finally asked Nolda.

The Pantoran prattled on about moving here with his friends and looking for a fresh start. He didn’t ask Maul too many questions, he was happy to talk about himself, for the most part. Maul nodded and tried to feign interest. The alcohol had started to warm Nolda’s cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of indigo.

“Oh, it looks as though my friends are leaving. Can I leave you my number? I mean, if you wanted to see each other again?”

A devilish smile upturned the corners of Maul’s mouth as he replied, “sure, why not.”

Kudra made her way over to him once she saw the Pantorans leave. She climbed on his lap and put her arm around his neck.

“So, how’d it go?”

“I suppose I won,” he smirked as he handed her the piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

“Ha! I knew it!” she kissed him and they both basked in the warmth of the alcohol buzz and the success of Maul’s attempted flirting. Now it was off to the next club, to dance the night away.


	9. Accidental Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of the OC Trope Challenge from @ocfairygodmother and we are back to the Mattverse. aka College AU where everyone is human.  
> Reminder Matt=Maul, Kendra=Kudra

  
  


  
  


* * *

Kendra headed for the doors of the lecture hall packed between the hundred students exiting with her. She glanced down at her phone and saw a message from Matt. Her heart thumped loud in her ears, and she stuffed the phone back in her pocket. She would read the message when there wasn’t so much happening around her.

She made her way outside. The air was crisp and clear, a perfect fall day. Crunchy leaves littered the sidewalks and she made her way to an empty bench to read until her next class. Her phone screen illuminated with Matt’s message.

  
  


They’d ran into each other at the library several weeks ago and had been making it a habit to study together ever since. It was nice to have someone there to hold Kendra accountable so that she wouldn’t daydream or stare at her phone the whole time. She wondered what benefit it had for Matt, maybe something similar. They didn’t share any classes together so it wasn’t like they could really help each other out.

Kendra got to the library a little earlier than usual and looked for a table to reserve for herself and Matt. The library was busier than usual tonight. Every table was filled with students and Kendra was starting to feel defeated. At last, she found a small table tucked back in a dark corner separate from the other work tables. Oh well, it was a table and it would have to do. She texted Matt where to find her and set out her books and laptop.

“Hey Ken, thanks for finding us a table,” Matt announced to Kendra as he sat down next to her.

“No prob, sorry it’s so tucked away.”

“Nah, I kinda like that.” He smiled at her and then looked down at his hands, his normal scowl returning to his face. Kendra always joked that he had resting villain face.

They both got straight to work and Kendra put in her headphones to listen to music while she did math homework. 

After quite some time of studying, Matt leaned into Kendra’s face slowly. Kendra tried to ignore him at first, thinking he was adjusting something. He kept getting closer and closer she had to acknowledge it. She looked up from her work and saw his face right in front of hers, close enough to… well, this wasn’t exactly how she had envisioned the first kiss with him, but she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. His lips didn’t seem to move in response and Kendra backed away nervous that she had done something wrong.

“I um..” Matt stammered a moment.

“I’m sorry…”

“No! No, I ...don’t be sorry. It’s just I was,” He reached down to the floor next to Kendra’s foot to grab a pen he had dropped, “trying to grab my pen.” He held it up in front of her. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment and could feel her face grow hot and hated to imagine the shade of red it had turned.

“I liked that though.” He looked down at his pen now on the table as he considered his next move. Kendra hid her face behind her hands in utter shock and embarrassment. He scooted his chair next to hers and with gentle hands grabbed hers to move them down and away from her face.

“Here, let me give you a better one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picrew link https://picrew.me/image_maker/391245


	10. Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to Lovers.
> 
> Kudra x Maul
> 
> AU where Kudra is Jedi.

# Enemies to Lovers | Maul x Kudra (OC)

_For today’s OC trope challenge I made this horrible little gif of Jedi!Kudra and Maul. I’ll write out some headcanons below for them, it’s pure idiocy on my part and nothing is canon._

_I made my OC Force sensitive in the Blood of the Sith series, but I didn’t want that to be the focus of her story. After she finds Maul, he does try to train her as a Sith, but she really doesn’t know what that meant as she had little to no knowledge of the Force prior to Maul._

_So in this AU the Jedi find her when she’s a child and train her at the Jedi temple. Also, a lot of my AU’s i like to imagine the Sith and Jedi more like rival schools. So the rule of two doesn’t exist and the Sith have their own training temple for children and adults but everyone is broody and goth._

Kudra and Maul meet when they’re 17ish.

They immediately try to kill eachother but they never can manage to no matter how hard they try. This goes on for years, because they are complete morons.

If there’s one thing Maul can respect it’s someone who can fight as well as he can.

He respects Kudra as a worthy adversary and hmm there is something else he is feeling that he does not want to admit or deal with.

As for Kudra? FEELINGS WHAT FEELINGS?? She slams down another drink. She absolutely does not feel anything but hate for that awful, evil, angry, young zabrak.

“WHY IS HE SO HOT?” she screams it to no one, but Kenobi overhears and thinks its about him.

One things leads to another and Kudra ends up dating Kenobi after that.

All her free time now spent with Kenobi meant she no longer has time to duel with Maul.

This greatly incenses the Sith.

Maul had always hated Kenobi from afar, but now this was too much.

“That stupid Jedi thinks he can take my nemesis from me? I don’t think so!!”

“Maybe you should have asked her out first?” Maul’s brother Savage suggests.

“Shut up idiot that’s not what I meant.”

Well, Kenobi ends up breaking up with Kudra for Cody.

She is devasted by this and Maul sees an opportunity to attack.

When he advances on Kudra, she’s barely holding it together and just tells Maul to kill her. ( ~~she’s a dramatic bitch~~ )

That won’t do for Maul. He wants a challenge not a sacrifice.

“Well then I will take care of you until you are well enough to fight me again!”

Days turn into weeks, turn into months and they haven’t left each other’s sides.

Every free moment spent together, and they still can’t get enough of each other.

Every day Maul goes out of his way to do at least one nice gesture or task for Kudra to show he cares. He is terrified of losing her so he obsesses over these acts of kindness.

Kudra admits to him that he is her best friend and he about melts into a puddle. Besides his brothers, he’s never had a friend before, let alone a **best** friend.

It takes several years for them to admit they are in love with each other because again, they are complete morons.

Also, Jedi!Kudra has bangs.


	11. The Big Damn Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudra x Maul
> 
> a piece of crayon art XD

##  [The Big Damn Kiss | Feb 12](https://zabrak-show.tumblr.com/post/642922282989371392/the-big-damn-kiss-feb-12)

**Day 12** of the [OC trope challenge](https://zabrak-show.tumblr.com/post/641620146363957248/oc-trope-challenge-2021) from [@ocfairygodmother](https://tmblr.co/mauZOCl9R3jcgER4sHXQAsw) and here we go again with some art. Please enjoy and be kind as always. Maul is wearing his casual beach wear (all black) This was actually the first art i did for this challenge. Mostly crayon, haha

This takes place shortly after they are reunited.

  



	12. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Fic between my two OCs Kudra and Zaffi (nightsister)

##  [Birds of a Feather | Feb 13](https://zabrak-show.tumblr.com/post/643012863521423360/birds-of-a-feather-feb-13)

**Day 13** of the [**OC Trope Challenge**](https://zabrak-show.tumblr.com/post/641620146363957248/oc-trope-challenge-2021) from [@ocfairygodmother](https://tmblr.co/mauZOCl9R3jcgER4sHXQAsw)

This is a little friendship fic between my 2 OCs Kudra and Zaffi (nightsister)

**Word Count** : 472

**Summary** : This is after Phantom Menace, and Kudra has no idea what happened to Maul :( Her and Zaffi are trying to decide what to do next. No warnings this time!

Kudra and Zaffi picrews (I have lost the link to these, I’m sorry!)

  


“Ok, now see this sensor that’s flashing. That’s telling you there’s something too close to your left-hand side.” 

Zaffi took hold of the steering and tilted right with a steady firmness that impressed Kudra. She was learning fast and had a natural feel for the ship.

“Do you see what I mean now?”

“Huh?” The nightsister looked at Kudra in confusion.

“About the ship becoming a part of you after a while? And you can feel how to move seamlessly through even tight spaces?”

“Meh. I guess. I’m just following your instructions.”

Kudra crossed her arms and let out a small sigh-laugh before sinking back into her seat.

“You still haven’t told me where you want to go.”

“I’m not sure, Zaffi. I mean our options are to go back to Coruscant and find my old boss, or i dunno find our own way in the galaxy somehow.”

“Girl, we can do anything we want. We don’t need your old boss. Unless you want to go back there. But it doesn’t sound like you do.”

“It was just so nice not having to work under anyone for that short while.” Kudra sighed as she daydreamed for a moment. “I don’t know what else to do. Piloting was all I did before Maul.”

“Bleh, I don’t want to hear about that dumb nightbrother again. You were great before him and you’re great now. You don’t need to be a pilot anymore if you don’t wanna. I mean what’s your dream?”

“Remember Lehon? That place was so beautiful. It seems like it would be cute to run a little sidewalk cafe there on the beach.”

“THAT’S YOUR DREAM?”

“Hey, screw you! I’m trying to open up to you.”

“Ok, ok you’re right, I just..find that hard to believe with how powerful and smart you are is all.”

“Psh, I really just want to be able to mind my own business, ya know. Not hafta be concerned about making a boss or bosses happy. Just do my own thing. Whatever that may be.”

“Yeah I get that.”

“Well what’s your dream?” Kudra leaned towards Zaffi from her seat, studying her face as the nightsister considered her answer.

“To run a sidewalk cafe with my best friend in Lehon.”

“Zaffi! I mean it!! What do you dream about?” Kudra threw a playful punch into Zaffi’s arm.

“Honest, Kudra, I don’t know other than to just be carefree and happy. I don’t have a big plan in mind or anything. If you want to go back to Lehon, I’ll go with you. Or wherever. I like being with you.”

“I really like being with you too.”

“Yeesh well, that’s enough sap for today. So make up your mind, where are we going?”

Kudra hummed lightly and typed into the computer’s navigation system. 

“To Lehon it is.”


	13. Love Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some art for this prompt of Zaffi (nightsister OC) preparing a Lovesick potion for Kudra.

Here is my Nightsister OC Zaffi preparing a Lovesick potion for Kudra after Maul leaves and never returns in Tales of Mischief. 

  
  



	14. Doppelganger Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sweet blurb about my OC Nightsister Zaffi falling for one of the clones (Hardcase), and not realizing he’s a clone. This takes place during Clone Wars before Kudra and Zaffi are reunited with Maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 500
> 
> Tags/Warnings: fluff, mentions of alcohol, one night stands mentioned

* * *

It was all Zaffi could do the past few days was gush about her new fling. Kudra had grown used to her flirtatious ways. She’d lost track of the flings and one night stands the nightsister had gotten herself into. Not that Kudra cared or judged her friend in any way. Kriff, she used to be the exact same way before, before all this Sith nonsense. 

Admittedly, this new crush of Zaffi’s had taken on a life of it’s own. It was Hardcase this, Hardcase that. Mentionitis was putting it lightly. It was a nice distraction, so Kudra didn’t mind. Zaffi was happy and it was contagious.

Kudra had agreed to go out with Zaffi to meet the famed Hardcase. The smokin’ hot soldier that had stolen the Nighsister’s heart. It felt like it had been ages since Kudra had been out to a club, and not just drinking her feelings away at a hole in the wall cantina. 

They entered the club and it was dark and noisy as expected. They were early, but it was still filling up fast inside. Zaffi spotted her beau almost immediately and pointed him out to Kudra.

“Look there he is. Isn’t he hot?!” 

He was tan and muscular and that’s about all Kudra could discern from the distance and low lighting.

“Hardcase!!” she yelled towards the man, but he didn’t seem to notice or hear. She kept calling towards him as they walked closer. 

“Wait a minute, he doesn’t have the same tattoo anymore? How is that possible?” Zaffi and Kudra stopped dead in their tracks as they assessed the situation.

“Um Zaffi, what’s going on?”

Four other men turned towards the women all with the same face, but different haircuts and facial tattoos.

“Hiya, ladies, were you looking for Hardcase? He’ll be right out, had to drain the snake ahaha” the men all laughed and Kudra and Zaffi just eyed eachother with bewilderment.

It was only a short moment before another identical man appeared and immediately wrapped Zaffi up in a hug.

“Zaffi! I’m so happy you came! And you brought your friend, Kudra right? I’m Hardcase. It’s so nice to meet you.” The soldier extended his hand to Kudra’s and she reluctantly took it.

“Hardcase…what… you didn’t tell me you had like 5 twin brothers? What is going on?”

“Oh uh that.. yeah we’re clones. There’s a lot more than 5 of us…”

“...wha..?” Zaffi was so caught off guard, Kudra supposed she didn’t know what emotion she was feeling or which one to show.

“Err, sorry, cyar’ika, I guess it just never came up…” Hardcase looked uneasy as he shifted his balance between his feet and fidgeted his hands.

“Oh... it’s ok, it’s just such a shock I suppose.” She leapt up to hug Hardcase around the neck.

“Now, Kudra will have plenty of eligible men to pick from tonight.” She laughed in her wicked fun way and Kudra smiled with unease.

“I think I’ll go get a drink”


	15. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s OC Trope Challenge from @ocfairygodmother is Not a Date. Starring our favorite college AU OC Kendra and Matt (Maul). With cameos from Ashley (Ahsoka), Guy(Gar Saxon), and Sam (Savage).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 601
> 
> Warnings/Tags: College typical partying and drinking, awkward dorks

[picrew link](https://href.li/?https://picrew.me/image_maker/399481/complete?cd=rDsnnVQtlp)

* * *

Kendra was seated at a small round table in the coffee shop. The smell of pastries and coffee was thick in the air. Her own coffee had been poured in an oversized mug with just the perfect amount of creamer. She opened up her planner on the desk, looking at what needed to be done in the next several days and tried to not get overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work on her plate. A familiar voice cut off her worries.

“Oh hey Ken, do you mind if I sit here?”

“Matt! No go ahead! How’s it going?”

“Fine, I guess. What are you up to?”

“Just getting my week organized. I have so many final projects coming up and it’s like-”

“Hey Kendra!” Ashley’s voice interrupted from across the coffee shop as she made her way over to her table.

“Oh snap, you didn’t tell me you were on a date!! Ok have fun you two-”

“It’s not a date, Ashley.” Kendra insisted while Matt just looked down at his black coffee. She already had walked away and the awkward tension was thick as the cinnamon rolls in the display case.

“Um sorry, Ashley had asked where I was..” Kendra trailed off and Matt started to get up from his seat.

“Oh it’s no problem, I can leave if you two were trying to hang out.”

“No! I mean- it’s fine. Please sit. I live with her, we can hang out whenever.”

Matt sat and they both relaxed a bit. Laughing at the other patrons while they people watched and made up stories for the strangers around them.

\-----------

A few nights later Kendra found herself at Matt’s house. He and his brothers were having another one of their infamous parties.

“So Kendra, Guy said he saw you and Matt out on a date the other day? When did you guys finally become official?” Matt’s brother Sam asked Kendra, only an arm’s length away but still shouting it to her over the loud music and other partyer’s voices.

“What?”

“WHEN DID YOU AND MATT START DATING?”

The convenience of the music transitioning to a new song, and a lull in the party goers voices, led everyone to look towards Sam and Kendra where the loud question was just raised. Kendra’s face grew hot and she gulped down her beer.

“Um, I don’t really, think it was a date per se, just friends meeting up by chance for coffee…” she trailed off and was saved by the loud music again and short attention span of drunk people. She told Sam she had to use the restroom, but instead went outside to grab some fresh air.

She leaned up against the balcony railing and looked off into the yard where some of their friends were trying to start a fire in the firepit.

“So everyone thinks we’re dating, huh?” Matt had snuck up on her and she jumped slightly.

“Oh, god did you hear that in there? Yeah haha sorry I don’t know why two people can’t just hang out without everyone assuming they’re dating, Ugh so annoying.”

“Yeah, pretty annoying.” He stood next to her looking out on the now campfire billowing smoke up into the sky. “I guess you’d be really annoyed if I asked you to the movies tomorrow night. Like not as a date, just friends of course.”

She looked up at him and saw a half smile curve up his lips. Her heart thumped louder than the music inside while she thought about what to say.

“...Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“I’d love to go to a movie with you, Matt.”


End file.
